West Georgia Correctional Facility
A '''West Georgia Correctional Facility (em português: '''Instalação Correcional do Oeste da Geórgia')'' é um dos locais que apareceram na 3ª Temporada da série The Walking Dead. Conhecida como A Prisão, este presídio foi o lugar principal em que o grupo de Rick Grimes viveu entre a terceira temporada e a metade quarta temporada da série. Descrição A West Georgia Correctional Facility, era uma grande construção com várias divisões onde existia 5 blocos enormes de celas (blocos A, B, C, D, e E), o que a tornava uma espécie de casa para os sobreviventes. O local também tinha um pátio, cercas para impedir a fúga de prisioneiros (e posteriormente para evitar os zumbis) e torres de vigia, além de um grande pátio ao ar livre cercado por grades, onde havia um campo de vegetação. A Prisão ainda tinha um refeitório e, segundo Carl, uma enfermaria. Habitantes Detentos *''Tomas'' - Um homem latino-americano preso por um crime desconhecido, líder dos prisioneiros. *''Oscar'' - Um homem Afro-Americano preso por invasão de domicílio. *''Axel'' - Um homem caucasiano preso por assalto à mão armada. *''Andrew'' - um Afro-Americano preso por um crime desconhecido. *''Big Tiny'' - Um imponente, alto Afro-Americano preso por um crime desconhecido. Recém-Chegados fora o Grupo de Rick *'Judith Grimes' - Bebê recém-nascida, filha de Lori Grimes. *'Michonne' - Mulher Afro-Americana, dona de uma espada Katana. *''Tyreese Williams'' - Um homem Afro-Americano, sempre com uma toca preta na cabeca e um martelo na mão. *''Sasha Williams'' - Mulher também Afro-Americana, irmã de Tyreese, que eventualmente desenvolve um relacionamento com Bob Stookey. *''Allen'' - Pai de família, natural da Flórida. *''Donna'' - Esposa de Allen, morre assim que chega na prisão. *''Ben'' - Filho de Allen e Donna, um jovem rapaz de 17 anos. *''Bob Stookey'' - Ex-médico do exército, que eventualmente namora Sasha. *''Zach'' - Rapaz de 20 anos, que assim que chegou na prisão, se tornou namorada de Beth Greene. *''Patrick'' - Adolescente de 14 anos, amigo de Carl Grimes. *''Ryan Samuels'' - Pai de atencioso de Lizzie e Mika. *''Lizzie Samuels'' - Filha de Ryan, que após a morte do pai é adotada por Carol Peletier. *''Mika Samuels'' - Filha de Ryan, irmã de Lizzie, que assim como a irmã foi adotada por Carol. *''Caleb Subramanian'' - Homem por volta dos 30 anos, de nacionalidade indiana, e médico. *''David'' - Um rapaz que trabalhava na segurança das cercas. *''Jeanette'' - Senhora de meia idade, que no surgimento da gripe foi infectada. *''Luke'' - Amigo de Lizzie, Mika e Molly. *''Molly'' - Amiga de Lizzie, Mika e Luke. História Pré-Apocalipse Antes do surto começar, a Instalação Correcional do Oeste da Geórgia, acolhia homens condenados pelos tribunais a cumprir tratamentos penitenciária. Pós-Apocalipse Quando ocorreu o surto, uma rebelião se criou na prisão e cinco prisioneiros (Axel, Oscar, Andrew, Tomas e Big Tiny) ficaram presos dentro do refeitório do local, para que fossem resgatados pela guarda nascional, tal procedimento não aconteceu, e só foram libertados dez meses depois quando Rick Grimes e seu grupo chegaram. 3ª Temporada A Prisão foi encontrada por Rick e Daryl Dixon quando eles estavam caçando, em um certo dia. O líder do grupo foi favorável a entrada dos sobreviventes no local. O que se seguiu neste dia foi um forçado trabalho por parte de todos os sobreviventes em matar os zumbis que estavam no campo. O grupo obtém com sucesso o campo da Prisão, assim como as torres de vigia. Durante a noite, acampados no campo, Rick demonstra suas espectativas sobre o lugar, informando ao seu grupo, que o presídio poderia ter remédios, comida e sobre tudo segurança. Na manhã seguinte, Rick, Daryl, Glenn Rhee, T-Dog e Maggie Greene invadem o interior da construção, matando vários zumbis em seguida. Os outros sobreviventes, liderados pelo pai de Maggie, Hershel, chegam logo após e se estabelecem no local, usando as celas como quartos, no Bloco C. O grupo vê que tomou apenas um entre os vários blocos de celas existentes. Os homens do grupo, juntamente com Maggie, invadem o local abandonado há meses. No escuro, eles apenas encontram um rebanho de zumbis. Eles se esquivam dos mortos-vivos, mas Glenn e Maggie se separam do grupo. Na tentativa de achá-los, Hershel é mordido na perna. O interior da Prisão se torna palco da amputação de uma das perna de Hershel, feita por Rick. Daryl descobre a presença de outros cinco prisioneiros que aparentemente não sabem nada sobre o apocalipse zumbi. Após explicar o que aconteceu com o mundo, um dos detentos, o Tomas exige dormir em seu bloco de celas, porém Rick não permite, prometendo-lhe dar-lhe celas novas em outro bloco. Assim, enquanto procuravam as celas, Tomas acaba sendo morto após tentar matar Rick e por ter matado Big Tiny. Um dos presos, o Andrew tentou fugir, porém foi encurralado por vários zumbis graças a Rick. Mais tarde, quando Hershel decide sair de sua cela com um par de muletas, e ir até o pátio para vê os avanços do grupo sobre a prisão junto com Beth, Lori e Carl Grimes, é pego de surpresa por um ataque de caminhantes. Os sobreviventes entram em batalha, e T-Dog é mordido por um zumbi onde eventualmente morre. Lori corre para dentro das instalações com Carl e Maggie. Lá a mulher entra em trabalho de parto, e morre durante este, após perder sangue na cesariana feita por Maggie, para salvar a bebê Judith. Carl é obrigado a atirar na cabeça da mãe, para evitar a reanimação. Enquanto isso, Rick, Daryl e Oscar encontram Andrew, que estava vivo, e que causou o ataque. O homem foi morto por Oscar. Após saber da morte de sua esposa, Rick entra na prisão e mata vários zumbis com sua raiva, e começa a ter alucinações com Lori e outros amigos seus já mortos como Amy, Jacqui e Jim, ouvindo-os por um telefone. Dias depois, quando Glenn e Maggie não voltaram de uma ronda atrás de suprimentos, uma mulher estranha, aparece na prisão. Chamada Michonne, a mulher contou que os jovens foram levados pelo mesmo filho da mãe que atirou na perna dela, referindo-se a Merle Dixon irmão de Daryl. Rick então, decide seguir até Woodbury, junto com Michonne, Daryl e Oscar, para resgatar seus amigos. Enquanto o grupo estava fora, a prisão é encontrada por Tyreese Williams sua irmã Sasha e a família Allen, Donna e Ben. Devido estar mordida, Donna falece, e quando Rick volta de sua missão, expulsa Tyreese e seu grupo do lugar. Por consequência de sua ida a Woodbury, e ter causado o caos lá, o grupo de Rick assim como a prisão é atacada pelo perigoso Governador e seu exército, que tira a vida de Axel. Ao passar das semanas, a prisão se envolve numa batalha contra os Woodburianos, e durante o confronto final, o grupo do presídio sai ganhando, expulsando todos os invasores do estabelecimento. Rick então, decide acabar com todo o exército, e vai para Woodbury a lado de Michonne e Daryl, porém encontram os corpos dos soldados mortos na estrada, e só Karen viva. Mais tarde, após a morte de uma amiga de longa data, a Andrea, Rick leva todos os habitantes de Woodbury - incluindo os renegados por ele, Tyreese e Sasha - para Prisão. 4ª Temporada Sete meses depois, a prisão é vista mais reforçada e organizada. No campo, foram criados estábulos para cavalos, um chiqueiro de porcos e uma grande plantação de feijão, soja e outros legumes. Rick abandonou sua liderança do lugar que passou a ser administrata por um conselho (Hershel, Daryl, Carol, Michonne e Sasha). Mas com toda segurança, a prisão é palco do surgimento de uma gripe desconhecida, e sobre tudo de um acúmulo em massa de vários caminhantes nas cercas. Para que as cercas não caissem, Rick teve que sacrificar todos os seus porcos, que ulitizou-os como iscas. Para que a gripe não se alastresse, Carol acabou matando Karen e David por eles estarem infectados. Seu trabalho foi em vão, e a gripe mata a maioria dos antigos moradores de Woodbury, e coloca a vida de Glenn, Sasha e Lizzie Samuels em risco. Carol foi expulsa do presídio por isso. Durante essa epidemia Hershel dedicou-se a todo momento para amenizar as mortes do lugar. Quando a gripe tem controle, Hershel sai mais Michonne para queimar os corpos de alguns caminhantes que derrubaram as cercas no momento em que um ataque de infectados prossegue na zona de quarentena. Na floresta, os dois são pegos de surpresa pelo Governador, que reaparece após todos esses meses. O vilão, mais tarde, os fazem de reféns para tomar a prisão, para que more com seu novo povo vindo do acampamento de Martinez. Quando tudo não segue como planejado, Philip Blake mata Hershel na frente de Rick, e ordena seu povo armado assassinar todos da prisão. Boa parte dos blocos do presídio são destruídos graças ao tanque do ex-soldado Mitch Dolgen, que é morto por Daryl. Várias pessoas morreram nesse último confronto, e com suas cercas derrubadas, e com seus sobreviventes fugindo, a prisão é dominada por zumbis novamente. 5ª Temporada Em um flashback, enquanto estava pegando fogo, a prisão é vista por Carol, após a mulher ter encontrado uma casa para se abrigar, depois que foi expulsa do grupo e do lugar por Rick. Mortes Ocorridas *Big Tiny - riscado por um walker, e morto brutalmente por Tomas. *Tomas - Morto por Rick Grimes. *T-Dog - mordido no ombro, e mais tarde devorado por caminhantes. *Andrew - Baleado por Oscar. *Lori Grimes - Morreu dando à luz a seu bebê, em seguida, baleada na cabeça por Carl para evitar reanimação. *Donna - Mordida por um andador, depois morta por Tyreese. *Axel - baleado pelo Governador. *Jody - Baleado por Carl Grimes. *Patrick - Morto pela gripe, depois, já revivido, morto por Daryl Dixon. *Greg - Devorado por Patrick, depois morto por Daryl Dixon. *Charlie - Morto pela gripe, depois, já revivido, morto por Rick Grimes. *Ryan Samuels - Mordido por caminhantes, depois morto por Carol Peletier. *David - esfaqueado e queimado por Carol Peletier. *Karen - esfaqueada e queimada por Carol Peletier. *Sr. Jacobson - Morto pela gripe, depois, esfaqueado na cabeça por Glenn Rhee. *Noris - Morto por seu próprio filho reanimado, baleado ma cabeça por Maggie Greene. *Caleb Subramanian - Morto pela gripe, depois, já zumbi, esfaqueado por Hershel Greene. *Hershel Greene - Decapitado pelo governador. Mais tarde, esfaqueado por Michonne. *Julio - baleado pela milícia do governador. *O Governador - Apunhalado por Michonne, baleado na cabeça por Lilly Chambler. *Alisha - baleada na cabeça por Lizzie Samuels. *Ross - baleado e morto pelos sobreviventes da prisão. *Mitch Dolgen - Baleado por uma flecha no peito por Daryl Dixon. *Lilly Chambler -. Devorada por caminhantes (segundo sua irmã Tara). *Muitos ex-residentes de Woodbury - infectadas pela gripe. *Muitas Pessoas sem nome - baleadas pela milícia do Governador ou comidas por caminhantes. Imagens da Prisão Twd304-001025.jpg Prison Made to Suffer.jpg Seed_Promo_5.jpg TWD-301-prison-yard.jpg TWDS3 Gallery Yard CarlRick.jpg TWD GP 301 Cellblock.jpg Q60Gil.jpg TWD GP 301 0509 0510.jpg Prison_311.jpg TWD_GP_316_1128_0347.jpg TWD_GP_316_1128_0107.jpg The-Walking-Dead-4-Temporada-Episodio-S04E01.jpg TWD GP 403 NewPrisonYard.jpg PrisonInfected.jpg Infected.png Walking-Dead-408-022.jpg Prison Overrun.png Prisão após Ataque.png Curiosidades thumb|right|190px|O set de filmagens completo da prisão, vista do auto. *Está prisão, foi toda construída pela equipe de produção no Raleigh Studios Atlanta. Nela foi feito todos os detalhes, as decorações, sistemas de esgoto, canalização, sistema de energia elétrica e até os respingos de sangue nas paredes. Foi mencionado pelo produtor executivo Greg Nicotero que a rede AMC gastou cerca de 1,5 milhões de doláres para construir o presídio. *Na série de quadrinhos, a instalação foi segura e essencialmente intocada, deixando os sobreviventes livres para residir em qualquer parte do complexo; enquanto que na série de TV, a frente estava danificado pelo fogo e parcialmente destruída, deixando buracos preenchidos com os caminhantes, conhecidos como "The Tombs" (As Tumbas). *O uniforme de todos os detentos da penitenciária era azul, ao contrário do laranja usados na prisão dos quadrinhos. *Este lugar apareceu pela primeira vez no final do episódio "Beside the Dying Fire". thumb|right|190px|Localização da Prisão no Google Maps *O conjunto da prisão está localizado em Chestlehurst Road, a 3 km a leste da cidade de Senoia, GA. *A comida vista ao decorrer da 4ª Temporada era real, e o elenco e a equipe de produção freqüentemente comiam. *De longe, a prisão foi o cenário mais longo do show, sendo um conjunto que apariceu em toda a 3ª temporada e pouco mais da metade, da 4ª Temporada. Ela também foi visto em flashbacks em dois episódios da 5ª Temporada. Categoria:Lugares Categoria:Lugares abandonados